An Unexpected Love Story
by Run Like Hale
Summary: This is a story about a Rogue wolf who comes to Beacon Hills to kill the Alpha and goes undercover as a student. There she meets Scott and Stiles.They introduce her to Derek Hale. Will they join together and destroy the alpha or will they become enemies.If yall like it it will be in parts cause i dont kno how to add chapters unless You can help me and tell me how.Thanks


Her heart was pounding and she grew tired of running. Then she turned around to see how far the hunters were from her. Then she tripped and rolled down a hill and fell silent. She listened to hear their voices and their footsteps they were far enough away that she could walk fast and as quietly as possible. "As for following and finding the alpha that would have to wait." She thought to herself. She transformed back into her human form. She looked up at the night sky and heard thunder and she knew that she had to find shelter. She made her way back to the highway and got in the car she had parked not far down the road. She cranked up the motor and went back into the small town of Beacon Hill's, California. She had rented a house with the money she had from her parent's gruesome demise. They had been killed by hunters tortured because they had not given information about the pack. She had been at school the day of the fire that her family was in. She was on her way to find the bitch that had set that fire and then she heard of all the animal attacks happening in this town so she came to investigate. She would go undercover as a high school student to find out what was happening.

Derek stood outside of his house. He heard running and voices and went deeper into the woods to investigate. He heard a howl and transformed he ran to the place where he heard it. He saw the alpha and another wolf. He didn't recognize the other it was a feminine figure. She was right on the tail of the alpha. Then she fell out of site and the alpha disappeared into the darkness. Derek went to the spot where he had last seen the wolf. He saw her transform back into her human from. "She was gorgeous." he thought to himself. She had long strawberry blond hair, she also had the same Celtic symbol tattoo Derek had on his back. He saw her start walking back to the highway and got into her car and drove into town. "Who was she" he thought. He would find out tomorrow who she was, but for now needed rest. He headed back to his house and gathered his clothes off of the ground. He went inside and threw his clothes on the floor as he climbed into his bed and he resumed his sleeping.

The night had been long and restless for Christine by the time she had gotten to her place she had passed out on her bed and drifted into a nightmare. She was running like she had been when she had chased the alpha only this time he had been chasing her she had felt his sharp claws rip down her back. He had grabbed her arms and yanked her to him. There he had made her look into his eyes "Christine you will be mine", he spoke. She looked into his red eyes, and then she woke in a cold sweat and saw the sun blaring in the window. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water in her face and took a shower and ran a nice hot shower. She got her clothes on after she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She left her house at 9:00 and raced to the school and argued with the guidance counselor about registering in the middle of the semester until it got to the point she had to use her powers to persuade her to reconsider then it was easy. She walked to 4th period chemistry. "Here we go" she thought as she walked into the classroom.

McCall was talking to his best friend Stiles Stilinski about the Cyclones lacrosse game tonight when they saw her come in the room she was the most gorgeous girl they had seen. She walked in and looked directly at them. She blushed when their jaws dropped and stared at her. She handed Mr. Harris a slip of paper and he looked at it. "Ok class this is Christine Tomlinson she's new here so make her feel welcome. Mrs. Tomlinson please take a seat in front of the two idiots with their jaws in the dirt." He said gesturing towards them. They shook their heads to get their minds off of her she walked down the aisle and sat down in front of Scott. Scott's eyes locked with Christine's and they started glowing. She was what he was cursed. Their eyes widened.


End file.
